Si me olvidas (DXS)
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Danny ahora es adulto, hace años que no ve a Sam, pero un dia ella regresa y él tenia la ilusion de que fuera como antes, lastima que no fué asi.


**CAPITULO 1: DANNY PHANTOM REGRESA.**

El chico fantasma de Amity Park ahora un hombre de 21 años desde un edificio no muy lejos observaba la asamblea que hacia su querido amigo Tucker, ya que siendo el alcalde desde hace cinco años había un gran avance en toda la ciudad. Habian cambiado muchas cosas en esos últimos años, la ciudad, su traje (ya que según Tucker necesitaba ser innovador, asi que este le diseño un traje de los mismos colores cada prenda, solo que ahora con mas artefactos tecnológicos y una larga capa con capucha de color negro que tenia una D gigante en su espalda), además de que su novia Sam Manson había tenido que ir a Brasil para estudiar botánica, le prometio ir en cada tiempo libre que tuviera; fue por esto que Sam decidio que debían terminar temporalmente lo cual no molesto al halfa dejando la condición que volverían.

-ah… Tucker siempre alegrando la ciudad-dijo para si mismo el halfa viendo la asamblea que se realizaba a un lado de la estatua que habían hecho conmemorandolo a el.

-y por ultimo, anexaremos una protección para fantasmas en cada cuadra de la ciudad, proporcionada por la familia Phantom-seguido de estas palabras todos los presentes aplaudieron incluido Danny que se encontraba fuera de la vista de todos-gracias, gracias-dijo de ultimo en alcalde de 21 años para después retirarse rumbo a su oficina.

Al llegar dejo su sombrero negro colgado en la pared al igual que su saco y fue a sentarse cerca de su escritorio.

-buen trabajo Tuck-le alago el albino recargado en la pared con el gorro de la capucha puesto

-gracias, por cierto, Valery me dijo que si nos acompañas para cenar hoy-

-no me lo perdería, es mejor que estar en la cena con Jazz y su esposo-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-actuas de nuevo como hermano sobreprotector, calmate… ella ya podía casarse si quería-dijo Tuck tratando de bajarle los humos a su amigo, el albino solo solto un largo suspiro sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio- ¿ahora por qué tan estresado?-le cuestiono

-es que… Sam no me ha llamado en casi un año, y cada vez que intento llamarla me deja en espera o me contesta una secretaria; comienzo a pensar que ella ya…-Tucker lo interrumpio

-¿pero de que estas hablando?-le dijo exaltado-ella jamas te dejaría, no pienses asi-le alentó su amigo sacándole una sonrisa cuando el aliento de el albino se volvió blanco-a trabajar-le dijo su amigo y este salio volando, literalmente, de allí.

Al ver por las calles pudo notar a una chica y un chico que causaban problemas, la chica tenia un cuerpo lleno de armas y el chico poseía un bajo que hacia retumbar la tierra; puede que suene extraño pero se le hacia muy familiar, casi como a dos fantasmas que el conocía.

-oh no-dijo con fastidio

-tu debes de ser Danny Phantom ¿no?-dijo la chica

-y ustedes deben ser chicos que yo no conozco-

-somos los músicos cazadores-dijeron al unisono ambos

-los… ¿Qué?-

-somos los hijos de el gran cazador de la zona fantasma y la gran cantante de la zona fantasma-dijeron los mas jóvenes

-¿son hijos de Ember y Skulker?-pregunto

-tal como lo escuchas-dijo el chico-y ahora te toca una paliza-dijo la chica, él con su plumilla tomo su bajo y con una fuerza estridente mando sus ondas sonoras al halfa, mientras ella con una de sus multiples armas le disparaba, juntando los ataques lograron lanzar al halfa lejos; este con dificultad se levantaba, pero al ponerse completamente de pie se acerco a los chicos.

-creo que para nada su música es mejor que la de Ember, y eso que la de ella es un asco-esto hizo enojar a los chicos, asi fue como Danny tomando una bocanada de aire los ataco con su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo que estos calleran al suelo tapando sus oídos. Al concluir vio como ambos temblaban y aun tapaban sus oídos-no quiero lastimarlos mas, asi que mejor vallan a la zona fantasma-dijo Danny

-ustedes dos-de la nada apareció Ember McLane-les dije que no salieran a buscar peleas-dijo ella tomando a sus dos hijos por las orejas, miro al halfa y sonrio con arrogancia-tipico de humanos, ya no eres el chico debilucho que solias ser-dijo ella, haciendo que el halfa sonriera ¿acaso era un cumplido?

-y veo que tu no has cambiado Ember-dijo sonriente, cuando los tres fantasmas se desvanecieron –bien, creo que ya debería irme-se dijo a si mismo y de nuevo siendo un humano, se le veía con unos converse, una camisa roja y abajo una playera blanca típica de el con unos jeans; su cabello estaba algo revuelto y su rostro solo se había formado algo mas maduro y sus facciones mas finas.

Danny se fue a caminar por la ciudad en su forma humana; esperaba que pronto llegara Sam ya que en ese tiempo ella terminaría su carrera. Mientras iba por la calle y con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos sin notar que alguien también distraído se dirigía a el. Sin lograr evitarlo ambos chocaron.

-lo siento-dijeron al unisono, Danny pudo ver a un hombre de unos 23 años, con cabello rubio y ojos avellana, con la tez palida, el rubio al mirar al pelinegro lo analizo con la mirada poniendo un poco incomodo al halfa.

-oye, ¿tu eres el chico fantasma?, ¿eres Danny Phantom?-

-ya no tan chico-se burlo el halfa-pero si… yo soy Danny Phantom-dijo el

-¡genial!, eres genial, vi lo que hiciste para que el desasteroide no destruyera a la tierra, fue una gran idea-dijo el hombre

-pues, muchas gracias-sintiendose orgulloso hundido en su ego-ya que te agrada mi trabajo, ¿te parecerían ir a cenar a la mansión del alcalde?-

-de hecho yo estaba ya invitado-eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro-pero podemos ir juntos, mi prometida ya debe estar allá, me dijo que se adelantaría mientras yo iba por algunas cosas a la biblioteca-

-pues… de acuerdo-dijo el, sin preguntar acerca de nada fueron caminando al departamento del pelinegro, al entrar no era muy ordenado, sin embargo era de buen ver el departamento, Danny fue rápido en cambiarse, arreglarse y hacer todo lo que necesitaba, el de ojos avellana esperaba pacientemente en la sala-ahora que lo recuerdo, no te pregunte tu nombre-dijo el

-Oh!, lo lamento, soy Richard Brown-dijo este

-mucho gusto-dijo el mitad fantasma cuando vio la hora, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche-ya es tarde, debemos irnos-dijo el y se fueron al estacionamiento del edificio en donde yacia una motocicleta negra –sube-dijo el halfa subiendo a esta y el rubio lo secundo.

Sin mas se dirigieron a la gran mansión de el alcalde, sin palabras iban en la moto hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ambos bajaron de la moto y Danny toco el timbre, un mayordomo fue el que abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar; Richard se quedo sumamente sorprendido mientras Danny buscaba a alguien familiar, se alegro al encontrar a Valery que llevaba un gran tazon con una ensalada.

-¡Danny!-dijo la morena recibiéndolo con una sonrisa-vamos, los dos, ya va a ser la cena-dijo y continuo caminando y ambos la siguieron, en el comedor se encontraba Tucker ya preparándose, estaba Jazz con su esposo, y los que acababan de llegar.

-Hola Tuck, Jazz-decia saludando a ambos, cuando llego con el esposo de Jazz y le dirijo una mirada que mataba-Tim…-

-¡Danny! Eres un niño-dijo Jazz dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza a su hermano menor, después de una queja por el pelinegro todos se sentaron mientras este veía como Richard parecía algo preocupado buscando a alguien, cuando por la puerta que da al comedor entro una hermosa mujer de ojos lavanda y de buena figura que usaba un vestido negro y tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros con una media pequeña coleta en la parte alta atrás de la cabeza, se veía muy hermosa y Danny al instante la reconocio.

-lamento la demora-dijo, cuando se iba a levantar para saludarla, el de ojos avellana ya le había dado una silla para sentarse junto a el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual puso iracundo al halfa

-¿Sam?-queria asegurarse, al ver que ella giro al oir su nombre y le sonrio aclaro todo, el esperaba que fuera una mentira, y todos menos Valery que ya estaba enterada al igual que Jazz abrieron los ojos como platos

-es bueno verte de nuevo Danny-dijo la pelinegra _"no… ¿Por qué Sam?" _se decía mentalmente-vamos a comer-y todos comenzaron, paso un largo silencio cuando fue Danny el que lo rompió

-Richard, ¿es ella tu prometida?-

-si-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-veo que ya se conocían-el halfa cerro los puños sobre sus piernas mientras su hermana notaba que tenia un resplandor verde en sus pupilas, ella tomo sus manos con una mano tratando de relajarlo, lo cual no consiguió

-cuentanos ¿como te fue en Brasil?-dijo Tucker tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-estuvo bien, ya tengo mi diploma y Richard tiene el suyo en medicina-Danny la analizaba, jamas la había visto tan feliz, ni si quiera cuando estuvo con el

-y ya que ocurrio eso, decidimos mudarnos a Amity Park para casarnos, y decidimos que Jazz podría ser la madrina-dijo el para después fijar su vista en el pelinegro-y quisiéramos que tu fueras el padrino-al momento Danny se levanto con brusquedad posando sus puños en la mesa

-perdonen, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo el y salio a zancadas del comedor dejando a todos con un impacto enorme, al salir de la mansión recargo su espalda en la puerta y solto un suspiro, para después convertirse en fantasma; daba lastima el pobre que se atravesara en el camino del ahora peliblanco.

Salio volando, literalmente, controlando las lagrimas que salían a mares de sus verdes ojos; le dolia, le dolia, quería morir, saber el por que, saber cuando y como sucedió; volaba por Amity Park lamentándose mentalmente, escuchó gritos y diviso en una tienda de electrónicos el pánico que ocasionaba el fantasma cybernetico Technus, sin esperar se hizo presente en la escena con sus ojos ahora un poco mas intensos bañadas sus pupilas en verde; ya no soltaba lagrimas, solo se veía su dolor.

-Tu otra vez… chico fantasma, yo Technus, amo de la tecnología te dest…-no logro terminar pues el de ojos verdes ya había comenzado a atacar, con mucha fuerza lo golpeaba y atacaba, lanzaba sus esferas de ectoplasma sin fallar ningún intento y lo arrojaba a las paredes hasta que lo lanzo a la calle-¿pero que…?-el no lo dejaba de atacar, ni si quiera oportunidad de levantarse y ponerse en guardia, lo lanzo hacia el cielo y en ese momento dio su lamento fantasmagirico, que ahora se notaba lleno de dolor, su lamento ahora era distinto. Technus calló al suelo con varias heridas, mientras el halfa asombrado por lo que hizo y asustado por lo mismo le dio la espalda dejando al fantasma cybernetico confundido

-largo de aquí, o no tendre piedad-su voz sonaba fría, rigida y lastimera, en ese momento el fantasma se desvanecio. La calle estaba solitaria, no había nadie mas que el, asi se tiro de rodillas ahogando su impotencia en simples sollozos casi inaudibles, y cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello fruncio los labios y apretó la quijada para soltar un grito, aquel grito que le daría pánico hasta al mismo Caballero del Terror; cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos enguantadas, no era posible que ella le hiciera eso.

Llegó, aquel departamento desaliñado que era ahora su hogar era al lugar que había llegado, sus mejillas estaban irritadas a causa de aquellas gotas salinas que habían salido de sus ojos; ahora en su forma humana solo tenia ensombrecidos los ojos y su garganta raspada a causa de aquellos gritos que había dado al cielo anunciándole su agonia, pero las estrellas y la luna ni si quiera se inmutaron, solo lo observaban.

-no era suficiente para ti, ¿ah?-dijo al aire en un vano intento por que este se lo dijera a ella-claro que no, era normal que buscaras a alguien mas cuando tu y yo nos distanciamos, pero aun asi… yo te esperé… te esperé-decia quebrando la voz-y ahora que estas aquí, no te puedo ver, o tocar o abrazar…-decia para si mismo

Se tiro en el sofá boca arriba con un brazo colgando y otra sobre sus ojos, pensando en esto se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente , lo que despertó al pelinegro fue el timbre de su celular, con pesadez lo tomo de la mesa de centro.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola amigo, ¿estas bien?-era la voz de su amigo de tez morena, entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza no sabia que responder, comenzó a pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido el dia anterior cuando la voz de suamigo nuevamente lo despertó-¿Danny? ¿Sigues ahí?-

-si… estoy bien Tuck, ire a patrullar un rato, te vere en la tarde para almorzar-

-de acuerdo, adiós-

-adios-y colgó, dándose una ducha se cambio por unos jeans, una playera azul y una camisa completamente roja sobre esta, y abierta, se paro junto a la ventanta con seriedad y se transformo dando lugar a su traje, capa y todo; salió por la ventana y comenzaba a observar todo desde el cielo.

Al ir volando sus ojos divisaron a la escuela Caper, se paro frente a la puerta dudando si abrirla o no, asi que volviéndose invisible e intangible la atravesó viendo que ahora estaba pintada, todos los estudiantes se veian muy parecidos a cuando el iba a la escuela, escucho el timbre y se sintió en un ambiente tan ameno, todo estaba casi igual a excepción del color, miraba los trofeos de la escuela, y cansado de ser invisible comenzó a vagar por ahí. Vio aquel casillero donde una vez quedo atrapado en un espejo y sonrio, lo abrió y notándolo polvoriento se dio cuenta que aun no lo ocupaban, y lo cerro; vio el laboratorio de química donde unos minutos antes de graduarse le había dado un ultimo beso a Sam.

-tsk-apreto los dientes y cerro los puños, vio a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel que era azotado contra los casilleros, volviéndose invisible diviso al agresor que era un chico fornido de cabello rubio y ojos cafes.

-¡Sueltame! –le exigió, vio a una chica que probablemente era gothica, de tez morena y cabellera de igual color con ropa negra, mientras llegaba otro con lentes y una pequeña computadora de bolsillo

-sueltalo o te arrepentiras mastodonte-le anuncio la morena

-le llamare a un profesor-dijo el joven de lentes, cuando llegaron otros y también lo apresaron, como sorpresa Danny se hizo visible recargándose en los casilleros

-no quiero usar mis poderes en ustedes, que son apenas unos niños-el rubio y sus seguidores comenzaron a temblar-larguense a clase-dijo con una voz fría y estos sin mas se fueron corriendo, los otros tres estaban dispuestos a irse-ustedes no-dijo tajante, los tres lo miraron también con algo de temor a un sermón-¿estan bien?-

-si-dieron los tres al unisono

-veo que esta escuela no cambia-dijo a modo de risa colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, de alguna forma, esa escena le recordaba a el y a sus amigos, solo que en el caso de el, nadie llego a ayudarlos-tengan cuidado con esos tipos-

-esos tipos son unos cobardes, yo pude haberlos derrotado-dijo la morena, sin duda le recordaba a Sam, igual de fuerte y decidida, esto hizo reir al halfa cuando noto que el chico se frotaba el brazo-dejame ver-ordeno, y vio un gran moretón en su brazo, coloco su mano sobre el moretón y en unos segundos se curo

-wow, gracias-dijo este

-solo vayan a clase-

-no quiero clase con Lancer, el me odia-dijo el castaño, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de el chico alborotándole los cabellos

-sin duda te pareces un poco a mi-dijo el de cabellos blancos-no es tan malo como parece-dijo de ultimo y se fue; seguía con esa sonrisa en sus labios hasta que frente a el apareció Sam, con sus ojos delineados y pintados, con una falda negra y un saco purpura con una blusa del mismo color-Sam…-

-Danny-la chica se lanzo sobre el chico-no te pude saludar apropiadamente-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras el seguía serio, y en un segundo ya la estrujaba con ambos brazos conteniéndose de hacer otra cosa-te extrañe mucho estos años-dijo ella, el logro identificar que se le quebraba la voz

-¿Qué pasa Sam?, ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto

-es que… estoy feliz de verte-el la separo un poco viendo como se limpiaba las lagrimas evitando correr su maquillaje _"¿se esta burlando de mi?" _ Se pregunto mentalmente al ver lo fácil que le hablaba después de lo de ayer

-entonces… te vas a casar-mas que una afirmación era una pregunda, sabia cual era la respuesta pero por alguna razón esperaba escuchar algo mas, algo que calmara sus pensamientos.

-si, es cierto-dijo algo triste-ahora te podre ver a diario, voy a trabajar como profesora de Biologia en Casper High-dijo sonriente, el dio media sonrisa y la volvió a abrazar-Da-Danny-

-por favor, solo déjame sentirte un poco mas-eso tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, ella se aferro a su capa con sus delgados dedos sin querer soltarlo, no quería explicarle nada al halfa, pero en algún momento tendría que decirle. Despues de unos segundos que parecieron micras, Sam se alejo un poco de el.

-perdon, debo irme. Ire a mi entrevista de trabajo-ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo del lado que había formado con su lacio cabello, se paso por un lado de Danny y este solo la observo irse; el chico solto un suspiro de pesadez y recargándose en la pared se dejo caer y se sento recargando su brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada y la otra extendida, se cubrió el rostro con la otra mano y volvió a suspirar.

-problemas, ¿ah?-escucho, aquel que había ayudado hace unos minutos estaba sentado junto a el-¿te gusta ella?-

-…-el quedo en silencio pensando en que decirle-es complicado-

-ya lo veo, ella tiene novio-el halfa dejo ver sus dientes apretados mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante-bueno, deberías decirle lo que sientes aunque ella no te corresponda-

-son cosas que un niño no entendería, en realidad ni yo mismo lo entiendo-dijo

-oye, tranquilo amigo; Danny…-escuchar su nombre de ese niño lo tomo por sopresa, comúnmente le llamarían halfa, chico fantasma, Phantom, pero el no.

-¿acaso alguien te gusta a ti?-se burlo el halfa, el chico se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza-estamos en las mismas amigo-

-Logan, mi nombre es Logan-

-bueno Logan, tenemos el mismo problema a menos que ya le hayas dicho-

-no puedo, ella es novia de mi mejor amigo y ella es mi mejor amiga-dijo el-no se podría aunque quisiera-

-deberias decirle lo que sientes aunque ella no te corresponda-imito las palabras del chico, el halfa le guiño un ojo a modo de entendimiento y complicidad-fueron sabias tus palabras-dijo el

-¡Todd!, con que faltando a tus clases-frente a ambos se dio la pesencia de un hombre de lentes, completamente calvo y con unas arrugas pero aun se identificaba el rostro de autoridad que daba el profesor Lancer.

-profesor Lancer-dijeron el halfa y el chico al unisono con sorpresa, el halfa se sentía un puberto de nuevo.

-Danny Fenton, malinfluenciando a los estudiantes-

-no es eso, además le estaba ayudando; aun le agradezco por ayudarme en mis exámenes-dijo Danny levantándose de donde estaba sentado al igual que Logan, en ese momento sono el timbre-tengo trabajo que hacer, tu ve a clase y yo a lo mio-dijo el halfa, le sonrio a los presentes y los pasillos se comenzaron a llenar de alumnos, algunas chicas suspiraban y sonreían al medio fantasma-adios-dijo y se fue volando de ahí despidiéndose de los alumnos.

-y tu, a la sala de castigo-el mas joven bajo la cabeza y fruncio el ceño, pero al recordar la conversación con el hombre mitad fantasma sonrio _"valio la pena"_ pensó.

Al salir de la escuela el halfa comenzó a pensar, y pensar… _"quizá seria mejor nunca haber sido mitad fantasma, quizá ella me querria mas si fuera solo humano"_

Mi primer fanfic de Danny, espero que les guste este primer capi.

Los quiero, y disfruten, bye.

ATTE. CaocHatsune


End file.
